She's Mine
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Taiora one-shot fic! Taichi depressed how to tell Sora his feelings,One day Digimon catch her and what he will do? A Digimon fic and reviews welcome!


I've been wanting to write fic about Taiora High School but most of them I forgot what the theme. My friend upload some handsome-hot Taichi-sama which make me wanted to write fic about taiora and-TADA! I make and finished! sure there is a lot mistake grammar but hope you enjoy this

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

She's Mine!

The old Digi-destined entered Junior High School after the last Adventure they been through. The New Digi-destined appear which make them less busy to take care bad Digimon in Digital World. A lot of old Digi-destined busy and couldn't help the new Digi-destined group to kick ass the bad digimon everyday.

Taichi Yagami, the leader of old Digidestined, still have time to watch their junior and helped them. He always courageous, cheerful, leadership and Hyper. Even he's leader, he have problem that he can't solve alone even he already kick bunch Digimon ass.

Taichi was walking across Tennis field, a ball landed and hit his head.

"OUCH!" he screamed.

"Sorry!" Taichi wanted to scream for who ever hit him with that stupid ball but his anger faded away after he saw his beautiful and sweet crush.

"ooh...Sora...be careful next time..." he said nervously, why he nervous around his childhood?

Sora look at his forehead and touch it which make Taichi blushed. ' she's too close'

"Are you okay?" she said worriedly.

"I-I need to go!" he run away from her.

At class, he arrived at his chair and his friend, Kenji notice him.

"Hey! Wassup?"

"Nothing..." he still nervous about what happen last time.

"Gheez! Because that chick right?" Taiki chocked out.

"Stop calling her that!"

"Gheez! Sorry man! Anyway you lucky you become her childhood because she pretty popular and hot~" Taichi ignore what his classmate said.

"But you know you should tell her right away..." Kenji suggest him.

"Why?"

"because I heard rumor that Yamato and Sora dating.." this make Taichi hurt, how could his own best friend date her crush?

"That impossible! Beside they are best friend too" he denied it.

"Whatever, I just warned you, you will regret if you too late to tell her, chicken" he said.

Taichi was walking on the street to buy something his mom told him in supermarket, accidentally he saw Sora was walking alone. He tried to call her but stopped when saw Yamato approach to her and they walked together. Taichi run toward home with broken heart. 'how could this happen... I should tell her yesterday...'.

Taichi received an urgent mail from other digi-destined in the next day. It said they need help and they were trapped. They gathered in Computer classroom, Taichi saw Sora, Khosiro and Yamato. He ignored them and continue talked to Khosiro. Sora felt something wrong...

"So you said Daisuke and his friends was trapped by the Digimon Emperor's trap?" he was surprised.

"Yeah! Yesterday we couldn't come because we had some business to do." said Takeru and Hikari nodded.

"Okay guys! Let's save them!" they open Digi-port and went to Digital World.

They arrived at Fog Woods and they split. Taichi was with Sora since they we're fire type Digimon (N/A: this just randomness! I run out of idea XD)

"Taichi..." Sora said

"..." Taichi didn't replied and keep walking.

"Taichi! Please! Is there something happen?" Sora tried to reach him but he rejected her.

"Don't..." since they were alone Sora tried not to argue.

Sunflowmon popped out from nowhere and tied Sora.

"KYAAAA! HELP MEEE!" screaming Sora. Piyomon release "Magical Fire" and burned one of Sunflowmon's hand. Kuwagamon appear from behind and attack Taichi and stepped Agumon while Sunflowmon running. "NOOOO!" Taichi's emotion making Agumon evolve become Greymon and he smashed Kuwagamon with "Great Horn Attack" and finally defeat him. Taiki jumped to his back and Greymon run quickly to catch up Sunflowmon.

Sora was dizzy and Sunflowmon put her in a small hole. 'who will save me?' she thought. A few minutes later she heard a Dinosaurus Roar and Screaming Sunflowmon. Taiki jumped to the hole and carried her but then accidentally a huge monster come and smash Greymon 1 hits. Greymon was knocked out and de-digivolve to Koromon. "What-the-" the hole room begin dark when the unknown Digimon close it with some roof.

"Taichi..." Sora waking up as Taichi look at her. Sora blushed that she was in Taichi lap and close to him.

"Sorry!" she tried to away from him because she felt Taichi was uncomfortable.

"It's okay..." he spoke.

"Where's our digimon?"

"still outside, they were unconscious or maybe hiding..." he said hopeless. Sora snuggled to him which make him blushed.

"I dunno what I did to you but Sorry..." she said sadly.

"No... I supposed to said that, I was acting weird lately and I dunno why but I supposed said sorry to you because I was ignoring you..." he apologized. She smiled to him.

"It's okay if we're close like this? your boyfriend can be mad-" he was being cut off his word by Sora's laugh.

"What?" he look at her annoyed.

"Who said I have boyfriend? I can't believe you believe that stupid rumor!" she still laughed.

"But! I saw it yesterday..."

"Humm... You will know what we do yesterday if we make it to go your home.." she said.

Then they heard a digimon roar, bom exploding and someone yelling.

"There they are!" said a voice, it was Daisuke. They handed a ladder, Taichi and Sora climbing it.

"Guys!" said Taichi exclaimed.

"Taichi-san! I'm glad we made it and save you!" said Daisuke hyper like usually.

"We save them and heard your digimon calling us for help so we come here and defeat that stupid Digimon and save you.." explain Khosiro.

"Sorry for making trouble.." Taichi apologized.

"It's okay! Let's return home!" Sora said comfort him. They smiled each other.

As their return in Computer Classroom. Taichi walked toward home sadly because he forget to confess his feelings to Sora. As he stepped to his room everyone saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" it was Taichi's birthday! Taichi saw them unbelievable. How can he forget his own birthday?

"Happy Birthday my wonderful boy!" said his mother kissed his forehead.

"Happy B-day Oni-chan!" Hikari hugged him.

Everyone celebrate it on living room even the Digimon come and messing around. Meanwhile Taichi open his present impatient. 'Typical him..' thought Sora. She sat beside him.

"Here your present from US!"

"us?" he confused.

"Yesterday, Matt asking me to help him bought something for you so we meet secretly and bought it."

"Ohh..." he sigh relieved.

"So where's your real present?" said Taichi as Sora giggled.

"Gheez Taichi! You never patient don't you?"

Taichi want to said but Sora cut his word off by pressed her lips to his lips which make Taichi stunned. Taichi enjoyed and replied kissing her back. A few minutes later they stopped and silent awkwardly.

'what that does mean? She kissed me?' Taichi still thinking.

"Taichi..."

"Y-Yes?" he replied nervously.

"I love you..." she hugged him.

"I supposed to said that!" he said as she giggled.

"I never thought you will love me, because you quit from soccer and busy with our own stuff..." said Taichi.

"Sorry... I was feeling awkward being with you..." said Sora.

"Well, me too... you change a lot but for me you still MY Lovely Tomboy Sora.." spoke Taichi

"Aww! That really sweet, my lovely boyfriend Taichi!" she teased as his face more blushed.

"You serious?" he still can't believe it.

"Yeah..." they continue embracing more. This the best Gift he ever received from the person he love the most.

The End

Like always I confused to end this fic so sorry if the end was bad but hope you like it and pleasee reviews!

Taiora 4ever!


End file.
